Ty to nazywasz republiką?!
Chadley: 'Ach te nasze dziewczyny! Nic tylko manipulacja bądź zabawa. Kto je zrozumie? Nie wiem, ale wiem, że tylko one zostały nam w grze! 7 dziewczyn, a chłopaków... 0... Ostatnio odpadł Wolfe po zadaniu paintball'owym w Tanzani, a dokładniej w Serengeti. ''Stanął przed autobsem w pewnym mieście. 'Chadley: '''Nasze panie zdominaowały program i chyba zwycięży dziewczyna ten sezon, a może... ''Obok niego Chef postawił ruszający się worek. 'Chadley: '...jednak nie! Hahah! Uwolnił osobnika z worka, który uciekł. 'Chadley: '''Nie mogę na to pozwolić! :D '''Chef: '''Mhm. ''Wzruszył ramionami i poszedł. '''Chadley: '''Czy ten debiut się uda? Kto wygra zadanie i kto odpadnie? By się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcie nas dalej! W Katastrofie Totalnej Porażki! ''' Autobus, Przedział Zwycięzcy MacKezny po ubiegłej wygranej do przedziału zwycięzcy zaprosiła tylko Elizabeth, z którą zdążyła się zaprzyjaźnić. ;u; Elizabeth: 'Pychotka! ^^ ''Zjadła kolejną truskawkę w czekoladzie. 'Elizabeth: '''Nigdy nie jadłam takiej pychotki. ^^ '''MacKenzy: '''Ja też! :D ''Także zajadała się z nią owocami z fontanny czekoladowej. 'Elizabeth: '''A, gdzie Sabri? ;u; '''MacKenzy: '''W przedzilae frajerów. :P '''Elizabeth: '''Nie chciałaś jej tu? '''MacKenzy: '''Ostatnio stała się bardzo agresywna... jeszcze, by nam zdemolowała przedział! ;u; '''Elizabeth: '''Hihi. ''Napiła się czekolady. 'Elizabeth: '''Czekolada! *-* (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Elizabeth: 'Czekolada wpływa na mnie baaardzo. ^^ Hihi! ^^ ''Dziewczynie powiększyły się źrenice. 'Elizabeth: '''CZEKOLADA! ''W napadzie wzięła całą fontanne i wyssała z niej całą czekoladę. 'MacKenzy: '''Wow! :D '''Elizabeth: '''Więcej! *-* ''Całą twarz miała w czekoladzie. 'Elizabeth: '''Elizabeth chcieć czekolada! ''Popukała siebie kilka razy w klatkę piersiową i uciekła z przedziału. 'MacKenzy: '''Woohoo! :DD (Pokój Zwierzeń)'MacKenzy: 'Ta laska ma w sobie moc! :D '''MacKenzy: '''Zaczekaj! :D ''Pobiegła za nią. Gdy tylko ta wyszła z ciemnej strony przedziału wyołniła się pewna sylwetka. '???: '''Hihi. ^^ ''Ów osobnik wziął truskawkę, zjadł i zaczął się śmiać pod nosem. '???: '''Hihi. ^^ ''I wkrótce zniknęła. Autobus, Przedział Przegranych Trwała tam napięta atmosfera. Frenchy, Jacqueline i Sabrina się żarły, a Jessie i Kaitlyn próbowały się nie wtrącac w ich sprawy i stały z boku beztrosko się przyglądując im. 'Jessie: '''Jak ja nie lubię kłótni w autobusie. '''Kaitlyn: '... 'Jessie: '''One nigdy chyba nie przestaną się kłócić, prawda? '''Kaitlyn: '''Ta... '''Jessie: '''Słuchasz mnie? '''Kaitlyn: '''Ta... ''Ta... siedziała na telofonie i coś w nim pisała. 'Jessie: '''Co ty robisz? Oo! I z kim tak piszesz? xd '''Kaitlyn: '''Em... nieważne. ''Szybko schowała telefon do kieszeni. 'Kaitlyn: '''Z nikim ważnym... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Kaitlyn: 'Naprawdę się cieszę, że mam tak wspaniałą przyjaciółkę jak Jessie. Jednak... boję się, że ona mnie kiedyś wywali... ;< (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Jessie: 'W grze zostały same dziewczyny. Czy to dobrze? Na pewno dla nas tak, ale jak zawsze w takich show... prowadzący coś pewnie dla nas wymyśli ciężkiego. Ech... jeszcze Kaitlyn... Jak razem doszłybyśmy do finału nie miałabym porblemów z wygraną, ale... (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Kaitlyn: 'Trzeba myśleć pozytywnie! ''Sabrina wyjęła swoje nożyczki, Frenchy pilnik do paznokci, a Jacqueline naszykowała swoje pazurki. 'Jacqueline: '''Najlepiej zakończyć to dzisiaj! :> ''Skoczyła na Sabrinę, ale ta zrobiła unik i także zablokowała atak Frenchy swoimi nozyczkami. Jacqi odskoczyła i ścięła Frenchy. 'Jacuqeline: '''Po tobie! ''Rzuciła się na nią, ale ta w pore się odsunęła i Jacqi trafiła w ziemię. 'Jacqueline: '''Ugh! '''Frenchy: '''Haaa! ''Rzuciła w nią pilniczek, który wbił się w ramię dziewczyny. 'Jacqueline: '''Ty głupia suko. '''Frenchy: '''Chciałaś to zakończyć, to proszę. ''Za nią wyskoczyła Sabrina z nożyczkami, ale ktoś przeminął między dziewczynami szybko jak cichociemny ninja i zakuł w kajdany. 'Sabrina: '''Co jest? ''Próbowała się uwolnić, lecz na jej wysiłek poszedł na marne. 'Frenchy: '''Kto nam to zrobił?! '???: 'Ja. ^^ ''To była ta sama osoba, która wcześniej była w przedziale zwycięzców. 'Jessie: '''Kim ty jesteś? ''Do przedziału wbiegły MacKenzy i Elizabeth. Ta pierwsza siedziała na plecach drugiej. 'MacKenzy: '''Wiśta wio! :( '''Otto: '''Ale nie chciało mi się czekać i sam zacząłem działać. :P '''Chadley: '''Niech ci będzie. -,- Masz szczęście, że mam zapasowe zadanie na ten odcinek. '''Chef: '''Ty to na wszystko jesteś przygotowany. '''Chadley: '''A co, nie mogę?! '''Chef: '''Możesz. Po prostu nie jesteś jak Chris. '''Chadley: '''No wiem! :D '''Jacqueline: '''Wybaczcie, że wam przerwę "kochasie", ale co z naszym zadaniem? Chcę wygrać to. '''Frenchy: '''Na twoim miejscu nie liczyłabym na to. '''Jacqueline: '''Haha! Nie zagrozisz mi! '''Frenchy: '... >:( 'Otto: '''Skoro podstępem wywaliła Wolfe'a i Boris'a... to wszystko jest możliwe z jej strony. ^^ '''Frenchy: 'Że co podstępem?! :O 'Otto: '''Wrobiła Wolfe'a w kradzież "tej" rzeczy Sabriny, ale to nie był on. ^^ Jacqueline! ^^ '''Sabrina: '''CO?! ''Frenchy i Sabrina zaczęły robić się cały czerwone na twarzy, a Jacqi ziewnęła. 'Jacqueline: '''Niech sobie wiedzą. I tak nic mi nie zrobią. '''Sabrina: '''Zobaczymy. -,- '''Frenchy: '''Właśnie. -,- '''Chadley: '''Ej! Halo! Zadanie! ''Wszyscy nagle zwrócili uwagę na Chadley'a. 'Chadley: '''Dzisiejszym waszym zadaniem będzie jedzenie. :D ''Ulga wśród zawodników. 'Chadley: '''Różnych przysmaków Chef'a, które znalazł w autobusie i w tym zadupiu zwanym inaczej jako Afryka. ;u; '''Jessie: '''Aha? '''Chadley: '''MacKenzy! '''MacKenzy: '''Tak? :D '''Chadley: '''Za to, że wygrałaś ostatnie zadanie masz prawo odmówienia sobie jednego z 5 potraw Chef'a. Po zjedzeniu 5 dań ta osoba, która przetrwa jako ostatnia wygra immunitet. Jeżeli jednak po 5 potrwaie zostanie was 3 lub 2 lub więcej to czekać was będzie dorgrywka. Wszystko jasne? ''Wszyscy pokiwali głowami na nie. 'Chadley: '''Zatem do restauracji! :( '''Chadley: '''Chris jest na emeryturze... i tak oglądalność przy nim spadała. :D '''Owne: '>:( 'Chadley: '''Hehe. ''Odstawił go i speszony wrócił do kuchni. '''Chadley: '''Okej? '''Frenchy: '''Możemy w końcu zobaczyć co mamy zjeść czy mamy tak bezczynnie siedzieć? '''Chadley: '''Możecie zzobaczyć co jest w środku! --- ''Danie 1:'' Wszyscy zabrali pokrywką. Ich oczom ukazała się breja, z której wyłoniły się macki, na dodatek cała breja bulgoczała no i oczy także tam były. xDD 'Chadley: '''No i chyba macie coś dziwnego do zjedzenia. xD Oczy w sosie skarpetkowym i jakimiś odpadkami z jeziora. ;u; ''Wszystkim prawie się wzróciło. 'Otto: '''Hihi. ^^ ''Jedynie on nie bał się tego zjeść i zjadł to na raz. 'Otto: '''Już! :D ''Pokazał język, że wszystko zjedzone. 'MacKenzy: '''Skoro bycze jądra nie są mi straszne. ''Wzruszyła ramionami i zajadała się. Inni także się powoli przełamywali i zaczęli zajadać. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Jacqueline: '''Nie wypada mi jeść czegoś takiego. ''*Zatkała usta i już miała zwymiotować, ale się powstrzymała.* Ja się jedank nie poddam. Otto lub ktokolwiek inny nie ma prawa tego wygrać! 'Elizabeth: '''A ja dalej chcę czekoladę. '''Otto: '''Serio? ^^ A ja chcę truskawki. ;u; Może pomyśl sobie, że ta breja to czekolada to raz dwa ci przejdzie przez gardziołko. ^^ Ja tak zrobiłem, tyle że o truskawkach pomyślałem. ^^ '''Elizabeth: '''Pomaga? ^^ Naprawdę? ;u; Dzięki! :D ''Spróbowała tego i zerknęła ponownie na breję i tym razem wyobraziła sobie mini fontanne z czekoladą. Na raz ją zjadła i nie zwymiotowała. 'Elizabeth: '''Pomogło! :D Dziękuję jeszcze raz! ;u; ''Cmoknęła go w policzek. 'Otto: '''Nie ma sprawy. ;) Liczę, że będę mógł także liczyć na twoją pomoc. '''Elizabeth: '''Hihi. ^^ ''Frenchy na nich zerknęła. 'Frenchy: '''Wolfe... brakuje mi ciebie. ''Powiedziała pod nosem. I wzięła całą breję do jamy ustnej. xDD 'Frenchy: '''Ohyda. ''Jednak nie wytrzymała długo i zwymiotowała na Sabrinę, która zwymiotowała i na nią. 'Chadley: '''No to mamy dwie panie, które odpadają! Sabrina i Frenchy! Wam już dziękujemy! ''Dziewczyny wyszły (nie)zadowolone z restauracji. 'Jacqueline: '''Frajerki. ''W ręku trzymała oko, które na raz wsunęła. 'Jacqueline: '''Mogłobyć gorzej. ''Przeszły ją ciarki. 'Jacqueline: '''O wiele gorzej. ''Jessie i Kaitlyn jakoś dawały sobię radę, ale jakoś. xD 'Jessie: '''Damy radę. ''Złapała ją za ramię i zjadła swoją porcję. Kaitlyn też, ale już z wielkim trudem. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymała się przed wzróceniem. ''Danie 2:'' Chef przyniósł drugą tacę. Tym razem była to zupa. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała na zwyczajną zupę, ale czy na pewno? :D 'Chadley: '''Zupa z odchodów szopa i z czarnego kota! Specjalność tej resaturacji! ;u; '''Otto: '''Jak wy mnie dzisiaj rozpieszczacie. ^^ ''Wziął łyżkę i z wielkim zapałem zaczął się nią zajadać. 'Jacqueline: '''Jesteś niemożliwy. '''Otto: '''Robię to tylko, by wygrać. ^^ ''Oczy mu się powiekszyły, gdy na nią spojrzał. Przez chwilę nie mrugał. Wyglądał przerażająco. 'Otto: '''I wygram to choćby za cenę twojego życia. '''Jacqueline: '''Och! ''Ta szybko jak on zaczęła jeść. MacKenzy całą wypiła bez brania łyżki. '''MacKenzy: '''Taka sama jak u babci. :( ''Danie 3:'' Kolejna taca z daniami dla zawodników. 'Chadley: '''A tym razem. ''Otworzytli i ich oczom ukazał się trampek. Nie byle jaki. To był trampek Beth. Przepocony, pośliniony z dodatkiem przeterminowanych przytraw. Z jego wnętrze nieźle waliło. 'Jessie: '''Czy ta Beth chociaż raz w życiu uprała buty? ''Zatkała nos. 'Chadley: '''Raczej nie. :D '''Jessie: '''Ale tego raczej się nie da zjeść. '''Otto: '''Przyjaciółko! ^^ Wszystko się da. Musisz w siebie tylko uwierzyć. ^^ '''Jessie: '''No dobrze. ''Spojrzała na buta. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Jessie: '''Przeklinam ten dzień... -,- ''Wzięła go do ręki i spróbowała. 'Jessie: '''Smakuje jak spleśniały ser... :S '''Otto: '''Serek?! ^^ ''Spojrzał na bucika i zjadł go na raz jak resztę poprzednich dań. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Otto: '''Mam bardzo slny żołądek. :'D '''Jacqueline: '''To poniżej mojej godności. ''Odsunęła but. 'MacKenzy: '''Odmawiam! :D '''Chadley: '''Ok. Przechodzisz i tak dalej MacKenzy dzięki wygranemu ułatwieniu. :D '''MacKenzy: '''No wiem! :D ''Jacqueline spojrzała na Jessie i na Otto, którzy jedli. Właściwie Otto już zjadł. 'Otto: '''Takie delicje, a wy ich nie lubicie? :O '''Jacqueline: '''Dla kogo delicje, dla tego są... '''Otto: '''Po prostu... ''Rzucił jej dyskretnie przyprawę, która poprawiała smak. 'Otto: '''Użyj. :) '''Jacqueline: '''Dzięk-uje? ''Jak powiedział tak też zrobiła i posypała jedzenie tą przyprawą i danie stało się o wiele bardziej smaczniejsze. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Jacqueline: '''A więc to tak przeszedł on wszystkie rundy? No nieźle. '''Jessie: '''Fuj, fuj, fuj! ''Wciągnęła sznurówkę i pokazała język, że nic na nim nie jest. '''Jessie: '''Już. :S '''Jacqueline: '''Skończyłam! :D '''Chadley: '''Zatem skład waszej czwórki się nie zmienia. I dobrze. :D ''Danie 4:''' ''4, przedostatnie danie. 'Jacqueline: '''Teraz pójdzie naprawdę dobrze. ''Uśmiechnęła się podle. 'Otto: '''Num. :DD ''Owne przyniosł im tace i zabrał z nich pokrywy. 'MacKenzy: '''Kiełbaski! <33 '''Chadley: '''Kiełbaski? Hahahah! '''Jessie: '''Zaraz... czy to są? ''Wzięła jedną "kiełbaskę" do ręki. 'Jessie: '''To nie kiełbaska, a... '''Chadley: '''FALLUSY Koni! :( ''Jacqueline i Jessie przeczesały całą kuchnię, ale nie mogły znaleźć totemika. Obie stanęły przed workami zieminiorów. 'Jacqueline: '''Tylko jedna z nas może wygrać. '''Jessie: '''I mam nadzieję, że... '''Jacqueline: '...to będę ja! Rzuciły się na ten worek. (Pokój Zwierzeń)'Jacqueline: '''By było jasne. Otto jestem dłużna za pomoc w zadaniu, ale nie. Nie będę. ''Rozdarły worek i w niej znajdował się ten totemik. 'Jacqueline: '''MÓJ! ''Obie wzięły go do ręk jednocześnie, ale im się wyślizgnął i wpadł do frytkownicy. 'Jacqueline&Jessie: '''NIE! '''Chadley: '''Argh! Dziewczyny! ''Chadley dostał od stażysty zdjęcie. 'Chadley: '''Ale to Jessie wygrywa! '''Jacqueline: '''CO?! JA ODPADAM?! JA?! JAK MOŻNA?!?! '''Chadley: '''Daj mi dokończyć. Stażysta mi wręczył zdjęcie z ostatnimi sekudnami wasze łapania figruki i to Jessie wygrywa, ale bilet w jedną stronę do domu! Jacqueline zostajesz! :D '''Jacqueline: '''TAK KURWA! '''Jessie: '''Ja pierdole... ''Smutna wyszła z restauracji. 'Chadley: '''No to do zobeczenia na eliminacjach. ;u; Autobus, Ceremonia ''Jessie ze swoimi walizkami stała przy wyjściu i żegnała się z innymi. 'Jessie: 'Żegnajcie, będzie mi was brakowało. Otto, byłeś nowy, ale zdążyłam ciebie polubić. 'Otto: '''Ja ciebie też. ;( ''Przytulili się do siebie. 'Jessie: '''Kaitlyn, byłaś moją najlepszą przyjaciółka i bliską mojemy sercu. '''Kaitlyn: '''Będzie mi ciebie naprawdę brakowało. '''Otto: '''Ale ja się nią zaopiekuję. ''Załpał ją za ramię. 'Jessie: '''Dziękuję. ''Jej wzrok stanął na Jacqi. 'Jessie: '''Nie będzie mi ciebie brakowało. Oszukałaś nas i wiedz, że to się na tobie kiedyś odbije. '''Jacqueline: '''Pff. '''Jessie: '''Sabrina i Frenchy. Nie mogłam was poznać dobrze, ale myślę, że jesteście dobre i pokonacie zło czjące się w tym programie! ''Skierowała się do wyjścia. 'Jessie: '''Jacqueline nie może wygrać! ''Wyskoczyła z autobusu. '''Otto: '''Została nas 7! ^^ '''Chadley: '''Właśnie! Została was 7! A jedno z was może wygrać! Kto to będzie? Przekonacie się czytając dalsze odcinki Katastrofy Totalnej Porażki! ;u; Kategoria:Total Drama Disaster (odcinki)